


The Guardian of Erebor

by SweeTLadyWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bilbo Baggins Dies In Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo Baggins is a Ghost, Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Live, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeTLadyWolf/pseuds/SweeTLadyWolf
Summary: Bilbo dies saving Thorin.  Bilbo stays in Erebor anyway.  One by one the company becomes able to see the spirit of their dearly departed Burglar.





	1. Death and Bofur

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo/Thorin-Past, Technically. They were together before Thorin went crazy with Gold sickness.
> 
> Warning: Major Character Death
> 
> Unbetaed
> 
> This Idea came from gardenoffish on Tumblr all credit for the original Bilbo’s a ghost idea should be directed that way.

“Please Bilbo, don’t leave me.” Thorin rasped. He pressed his forehead against the hobbit’s. “Please Bilbo. I am sorry to have led you into such peril.”

“No, I’m- I’m glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. I would gladly do so again.” The hobbit whispered.

“Bilbo! Don’t speak, Kili has gone to get Oin. You’re going to be fine.” Thorin pleaded.

“No. Thorin I won’t. But that’s okay. I knew what would happen if I stood between you and Azog. I’m going to die Thorin, but I am glad I got to see you one last time.” Bilbo said.

Thorin tightened his hold on his friend and shook his head as tears escaped his eyes. “No, no! You’ll be fine! You’ll see! You’re going to go home and plant your acorn. Just hold on a bit longer Bilbo!”

“That’s not home anymore Thorin. A hobbit’s home is where his family is. And my family is here in Erebor. I will never leave here Thorin and that’s okay. This is where I want to be.” Bilbo’s eyes started to close and Thorin shook him. 

“NO! Don’t you dare close your eyes halfling! You have faced Spiders, Orcs, and Dragons! You will not die alone here!” Thorin shouted.

“I am not… alone. You’re here… Thorin, I want you to know… I forgive you… and… I… love… you.” With that last word, Bilbo’s last breath left his body and his heart ceased to beat.

On that day, there was no louder cry than that of the King who mourned his Burglar.

The funeral was small. Only the company, and Galdalf stood around a dirt mound where the King himself had dug the grave for their hobbit. Gandalf had offered to take the body back to the Shire but Thorin refused. It was written in his contract that should Bilbo perish on this quest then he would be buried at home. So, with Bilbo’s final words echoing in his ears Thorin made the decision to bury him on the ridge where the secret door stood vigil. A hobbit’s home is where his family is. And my family is in Erebor. Thorin would not cry over his hobbit’s grave, not until much later. When the others had gone and there was only Thorin standing before the grave. A stone laid on top of the grave, a large flat thing that nearly covered the entire thing. It read, Here lies Bilbo Baggins, Dragon-riddler. The Burglar who stole the heart of the King. 

Thorin didn’t move from his spot for hours. Reading the plaque over and over again, as though if he just read it one more time the name would change, and his Burglar would be alive and well waiting for him within the mountain. He did not leave until Balin and Dwalin came for him. 

Bofur sat next to the grave of his friend and carved. He sat there every day during court. The other times, Thorin could be found there. Bofur sighed and put down his latest project. “It’s not the same without ye Bilbo. Thorin isn’t the same, or Fili and Kili, or Ori, no one is. We miss ye Bilbo.” Tears escaped Bofur’s eyes. He didn’t bother to wipe them away, there was no one to see him anyway.

“I miss you all too Bofur.” Bilbo’s voice sounded from next to him. 

Bofur bit back a strangled scream and dropped his unfinished carving. “It cannot be!”

“Why not? I told you all before, didn’t I? When we spoke of Hobbit love after the trolls. A hobbit will never leave the one they love, even in death. We will wait until we can journey to Yavanna’s Garden together.” Bilbo sighed. “I’m sorry for scaring you Bofur. Forgive me?”

“Oh, Bilbo,” Bofur breathed. “Ye could hit me over the head with my own carvings and I’d still forgive ye.” 

Bilbo smiled. “Thank you Bofur.”

“Oh! I’ve got to tell the company! It’s not the same as ye bein’ alive but it’s something!” Bofur jumped up to rush into the mountain and tell the company the news when Bilbo’s voice stopped him.

“They can’t see me Bofur.” He explained. “I’ve been wandering the mountain for days and no one has seen me except for you and you’ve only seem me at this very moment.”

Bilbo caressed the stone over his grave. “I burgled his heart, did I? No less than he burgled mine, I’m sure.”

“I forgot, Bilbo I’m sorry.” Bofur whispered. “I don’t want to offend ye but how are ye here?” He asked.

“I will never leave Thorin. As for why you can see me, I don’t know. You could ask a Wizard but Gandalf must be long gone by now. Perhaps the elves would know. You could ask Tauriel. She is with Kili as we speak.” Bilbo said.

“How do ye know that?” Bofur asked.

Bilbo shrugged and spread his hands over the letters that spelled ‘Dragon-riddler’. “I can tell where everyone in the mountain is.” He paused. “It’s almost like we’re fused together, the mountain and me. It’s very strange. Not altogether an unpleasant feeling but very odd indeed.”

“Thorin will be up soon.” Bofur said suddenly. “I try to leave before he comes so he can have some privacy…” Bofur hesitated. “Will I see ye again? After this I mean?”

“I won’t leave Bofur. Not without Thorin. Not unless I have to.” Bilbo replied.

Bofur nodded his head. “Good. I’ll see ye later then.”

Thorin arrived shortly after Bofur had vacated the cliff. Thorin seemed to collapse in a heap before Bilbo’s grave. “Oh, Thorin. You deserve so much better than this heartache.” The hobbit announced despite knowing the dwarf couldn’t hear him.

“I’m sorry Bilbo. I’m trying to be… diplomatic toward the elves… but Thranduil makes it very difficult.” Thorin sighed and his lips twitched into a smirk. “You would probably tell me to be nice.” Thorin snorted. “Or exact revenge on my behalf.”

“I still might.” Bilbo joked.

Thorin smirked and stared at his hands. “It should have been me.” Thorin frowned. “It should be you sitting at my grave. Alive. Safe. I failed you.”

“NO! I will NOT hear such nonsense again Thorin Oakenshield!” Bilbo shouted and felt tears gather in his eyes.

“I owe you so much that I can never repay.” Thorin sighed. “I planted your acorn.” He said suddenly.

Bilbo froze next to him. “You planted it?”

Thorin continued. “I built a garden on my balcony. I don’t know much about plants but I will try to keep it alive. I hope it will grow, so that one day I can look at it, and remember the hobbit who gave everything for me.”

Bilbo had nothing to say and neither did Thorin. He sat in silence and traced Bilbo’s name on the stone. It was hours before Dwalin came to retrieve Thorin. 

This time, when Thorin left the cliff and ventured back into the mountain Bilbo followed. Bilbo marveled at all the dwarves milling about as he tried to keep up with Thorin and Dwalin.

The dining hall was massive. Bilbo spotted Bofur choke on his meal when he saw the hobbit trailing behind the King and his Captain of the Guard. The hobbit smiled and waved at his friend. 

Thorin sat at a table with Balin, Thranduil, and his son Legolas. Bilbo frowned at the elf-king and crossed his arms. “I am very angry at you King Thranduil, you will feel my wrath.” Bilbo almost missed Legolas tensing. Bilbo turned assessing eyes on the elf-prince.

“Can you hear me elf-prince? If you can pick up your goblet and put it on top of your napkin.” Bilbo ordered.

Legolas did as commanded and Bilbo’s eyes widened. Bilbo took a shaky breath and spoke once more. “Can you tell me why I’m like this?”

Legolas shook his head and glanced around the room while the others at the table made their attempts at small talk. Bilbo deflated, “Oh. Sorry to bother you then.”

Bilbo turned away from the table and wandered among the dwarves and elves seated in the hall. He chuckled at some of the dwarrow’s antics and continued on until he felt something shift within him. His eyes widened and his breathing accelerated. “Get out of my mountain!” He roared. Just before he vanished he saw Bofur flinch and drop a hunk of bread he’d been just about to eat.

Bilbo appeared before the creature he’d once seen in the caverns under Goblin Town. It lunged backward and away from him. “Gollum Gollum Nasty theifses is a ghost precious. We must finds its before the hobbitses knows what it is.”

Bilbo crouched before the creature he’d labeled Gollum. “What are you looking for?” Bilbo asked.

“Gollum Gollum We is looking for the precious Bagginses. We wants it back.” Gollum snarled.

Bilbo let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding. “The ring, you want the ring. I’m sorry but I don’t know where it is. You have to leave my mountain now.”

“LIES! It lies precious. We knows it does. Give it back Bagginses!” Gollum cried.

“I don’t have your ring! If I did I would gladly give it to you!” Bilbo shouted. “Now kindly, GET OUT OF MY MOUNTAIN!” Gollum jerked and his eyes widened just before he ran away.

Bilbo sighed and stood, shaking his head as he did. He felt so tired all of a sudden.

“Bilbo?”


	2. Spoons and Nori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo/Thorin-Past, Technically. They were together before Thorin went crazy with Gold sickness.
> 
> Warning: Major Character Death
> 
> Unbetaed
> 
> This Idea came from gardenoffish on Tumblr all credit for the original Bilbo’s a ghost idea should be directed that way.

Chapter Two: Spoons and Nori

 

“Nori?” Bilbo asked.  
“Bilbo!” Nori ran forward but stopped just short of touching the hobbit. “How is this possible?” He breathed.  
Bilbo shrugged. “I don’t know. Neither does anyone else who can see me.”   
“So not everyone can see you then?” He asked.  
“No. Though sometimes I think that’s a good thing. Thorin maintains his vigil next to my grave as it is.” Bilbo commented.  
“What do we do then? There must be a way to bring you back if you’re here.” Nori asked.  
“I don’t know if there is. But I wouldn’t risk it Nori. There must be a reason for this. It would not do for any of my dwarf-family to be punished by angry Valar.” Bilbo replied.  
Nori smirked. “We’re your family, are we?”  
Bilbo snorted. “Better than some of my relatives back in the Shire. I bet you as we speak Lobelia Sackville-Baggins is trying to force her way into my Smial. Or at least is making off with my silverware.”  
Nori scowled. “Sounds like an awful woman.” He mumbled.  
“Oh, she is. I don’t know how cousin Otho stands her.” Bilbo laughed. “Though I suppose I can’t talk, can I? I fell in love with a very grumpy dwarf.”  
“That you did Burglar.” Nori paused. “Burglar?”  
“Yes Nori?” Bilbo asked.  
“Why were you shouting when I came in here?” Nori asked.  
For the first time Bilbo noticed he was on the empty dais before the Throne of Erebor. “When the creature showed up I appeared here. I’m not sure how, I am glad though. That creature doesn’t belong here.” Bilbo explained.  
“What creature?” Nori asked.  
Bilbo sighed. “I came across a creature under Goblin Town. It wanted to eat me but I tricked it and escaped. It worries me that it followed me to the mountain. I don’t want it around any of you.”  
Nori nodded. “I’ll be sure to tell Dwalin there’s a strange creature roaming about.” Nori hesitated. “Perhaps we should have someone keep an eye on your grave too. Just in case. Mahal knows what Thorin would do if he came to see you and found your grave desecrated.”  
Bilbo winced. “It certainly would not be a pretty sight.”  
Nori shook his head. “No, it would not.”  
Bilbo yawned. “I am suddenly very tired, I have never transported from one room to another before.” Bilbo’s eyes grew heavy.  
“You’re fading Bilbo. Go rest, I’ll see you another time.” Nori whispered.  
Bilbo nodded. And faded from sight.

 

It was nearly a year before Bilbo once again opened his eyes. He lay across his grave and listened as Thorin spoke of the garden he’d planted until he fell silent and left.  
“I see you’re back.” Nori commented. He sat in front of Bilbo’s prone form. “I have something for you.”  
“I think I was… sleeping? That’s what it feels like. Like I just woke up from a nap I never meant to take.” Bilbo explained.  
“Gandalf has accepted Thorin’s invitation to the Memorial Ball Dis is arranging. Bofur and I will be asking about all this then.” Nori pulled his pack in front of him.  
Bilbo finally realized Nori looked as though he’d been on a long journey. “Where have you been if I may ask?”   
Nori smiled. “Putting my former skills to good use.” Nori pulled an elaborate metal vase filled with a bouquet of Bilbo’s silver spoons. “Your cousin Drogo lives in Bag End with a lass named Primula. Lobelia did have your silverware but I liberated these for you.”  
Bilbo’s eyes filled with tears. “Thank you, Nori. You didn’t have to do that for me.”  
Nori smiled. “For you Master Burglar, always.”


End file.
